Parfait
by noemie dubois
Summary: Quand quelqu'un se sent plus mal que jamais, comment Max va-t-elle se sentir mieux?


**Parfait**

 _Je ne possède pas ces_ _ **personnages,**_ _ou quoi que ce soit d'affilié à The Nanny ou Fran Drescher ou quoi que ce soit de cette nature. C'est juste une histoire que j'ai inventée. Ce genre de chose. Je ne possède rien._

Avec cela, profitez, et s'il vous plaît revoir, merci !

Fran se tenait devant le miroir du hall, fronçant les sourcils. Comment l'avait-il fait se sentir si bon marché?Habituellement, elle laissait glisser les commentaires de la «prostituée», mais la façon dont l'homme dans le métro la traitait, elle se sentait comme si rien de plus qu'une putain de deux cents. Elle gémit doucement à elle-même. Fran pouvait à peine se regarder, elle se sentait si peu chère. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, à ce moment-là, était d'attraper H agen Dazs, de mettre son sweat-shirt Queens College et de manger son cœur. Elle ne pouvait affronter personne ce soir, pas même M. Sheffield, pensa-t-elle tristement.

Quelques instants plus tôt, Maxwell avait silencieusement traversé les portes d'entrée du foyer. Il avait travaillé toute la journée au théâtre et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir les enfants ou Fran. Jetant un coup d'œil alors qu'il tendait sa veste, il vit l'expression sur le visage de Fran s et s'arrêta net. Ce qui lui est arrivé? Elle a l'air si triste, si blessée. Maxwell était inquiet. il n'avait pas vu Fran si déprimé avant. Il la regardait alors qu'elle regardait le miroir, presque comme si elle ne pouvait pas supporter de se regarder. Quand il l'entendit gémir, son cœur se brisa. L'émotion qui s'échappait de cette minuscule vocalisation était si déchirante qu'il pouvait à peine la supporter. Il ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas, mais il savait qu'il devait l'améliorer.

Alors que Maxwell ouvrait le placard, le bruit de la charnière de la porte fit sortir Fran de sa stupéfaction.

"Oh, M. Sheffield, je ne vous ai pas vu là-bas! Comment s'est passée ta journée? Fran essaya de sourire aussi sincèrement que possible, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas crédible. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là et s'il pouvait dire à quel point elle était misérable.

«Ça allait, Mlle Fine. Comment était la vôtre? Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu as l'air contrarié. Y at-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour l'améliorer?

Fran haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. «Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi! Je vais juste prendre un gallon de H agen Dazs et me diriger vers ma chambre. Rien qu'un peu de crème glacée ne peut résoudre.

Un peu, Mlle Fine? Depuis quand est-ce qu'un gallon de crème glacée est un peu? Maxwell se dirigea lentement vers Fran, qui recula, ne voulant pas laisser son patron voir à quel point elle était blessée, penser qu'elle était faible.«Pourquoi ne pas aller dans la cuisine, prendre de la glace, et vous pouvez me dire tout ce qui vous dérange?» Avant d'obtenir une réponse, il plaça une main forte sur son bas du dos, la guidant doucement vers la cuisine.

Fran se mordit la lèvre -elle lui dire ce qui s'est passé?Et s'il pensait qu'elle était juste un bébé? Et s'il est d'accord avec le gars?Non, il ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix, pensa-t-elle, alors qu'ils atteignaient la table de la cuisine et qu'il lui tendait un siège.

Maxwell alla au frigo chercher des glaces chez Fran. «Dites-moi, Mlle 'est-ce qui vous contrarie? Était-ce l'un des enfants? Niles? Ça n'aurait pas pu être CC, elle était avec moi au théâtre toute la journée. Fran secoua la tête en réponse à chacun.

"Non, M. Sheffield, ils étaient tous bien aujourd'hui." Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, priant pour que quelqu'un entre et interrompe la conversation, mais personne ne le fit.

Maxwell la rejoignit à la table avec un énorme bol de crème glacée, rempli de fudge chaud et de caramel, de crème fouettée, d'une cerise et de deux cuillères. Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas, Mlle Fine. Je déteste te voir malheureux.

Fran soupira avant de prendre une bouchée de glace. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Ok. J'étais dans le métro ce soir en rentrant à la maison, et il était complètement bondé, alors j'ai dû me tenir debout et me tenir sur le rail au-dessus de ma tête. »Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Maxwell qui lui fit signe de continuer. "Eh bien, il y avait cet homme qui se tenait derrière moi, et il était si terrible! Je ne peux même pas vous dire ce qui s'est passé. C'était juste horrible! »Elle regarda dans ses yeux, permettant à toutes les émotions de la soirée de faire surface alors qu'elle baissait lentement sa cuillère dans le bol.

La façon dont elle l'a regardé, Max a failli le perdre. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort, et lui dire que tout allait bien maintenant qu'il était là et qu'elle était en sécurité. «Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, mademoiselle Fine? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal? Est-ce qu'il vous a dit quelque chose? Qu'est-il arrivé? Une colère monta en lui qu'il ne pouvait cacher. Il voulait tuer l'homme qui l'avait fait ressentir comme ça.

Les yeux de François s'élargirent à la colère qu'elle vit sur son visage. Je suppose qu'il s'en soucie vraiment, pensa-t-elle avant de continuer. "Il m'a attrapé, comme si j'étais une salope ou quelque chose comme ça. Oh, M. Sheffield, c'était horrible! J'ai essayé de le repousser loin de moi, mais le train était tellement bondé que je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de lui. Je veux dire, d'habitude je ne fais pas attention à un mec qui fait un commentaire ou qui me jette un coup d'oeil, tu sais? Mais ce type, je te le dirai. Quand je descendais du métro, il criait après moi qu'il aurait vu de meilleures putes dans des bennes à ordures, et même si j'étais une prostituée, il ne paierait pas. Je sais que cela semble si bête, mais si vous l'aviez entendu, vu ce qu'il m'a fait, je me sens si bon marché.

Et avec cela, elle fondit en larmes, couvrant son visage de ses tendit immédiatement la main, prenant son petit cadre dans ses bras, s'enveloppant autour d'elle. "Oh, mon dieu, mademoiselle bien. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-il en la berçant doucement.

«Je suis juste un gros bébé», je je ne peux même pas me regarder maintenant! Fran réussit à sortir entre les sanglots. Elle leva les yeux de ses mains, essuyant le maquillage sous ses yeux. Elle s'était attendue à voir M. Sheffield l'amuser, mais ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux n'était rien de tel. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas reconnaître. Elle renifla doucement pendant qu'il parlait.

Dieu, Fran, je suis tellement désolé pour ce que cet homme t'a fait. Si seulement je pouvais le trouver, je le tuerais moi-même. Vous êtes une femme intelligente, merveilleuse et belle. Tout homme qui ne peut pas voir ça, c'est de l'écume.

Les yeux de Fran s étaient larges. Fran?Est-ce qu'il vient de m'appeler Fran?Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle pouvait à peine parler. «Eh bien, merci M. Sheffield, bu-

Maxwell a mis un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'arrêtant à mi-phrase. «Maxwell» Max. »Fran étudia son visage pendant un moment.

«Max,» elle hésita.

Look, Fran. Je vais me faire pardonner pour ce que cette horrible excuse pour un homme t'a faite. Je vais vous aider à vous voir pour ce que vous êtes vraiment: parfait. Viens avec moi. Maxwell sauta de son siège, saisissant Fran par la main. Elle suivit de près, légèrement confuse, mais intriguée tout le temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il allait m'aider à me voir?Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? Elle leva un sourcil, légèrement sceptique sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Avant qu'elle ne le sache, ils étaient à la porte de sa chambre et il l'attirait avant de verrouiller la porte et d'éteindre l'interphone. Maintenant, elle était vraiment confuse. Que diable se passe-t-il? Pensa-t-elle tandis que Maxwell la conduisait au grand miroir dans le coin de sa chambre. Regardez dans le miroir, Fran. Tu est parfait. Vous êtes intelligent, vous êtes attentionné, vous êtes gentil, vous êtes drôle, vous êtes belle. Tu es tout, et je vais m'assurer que tu le sais. Fran ne comprenait toujours pas, mais elle acquiesça lentement, fascinée par la détermination et l'émotion de sa voix.«Tourne-toi,» ordonna-t-il. Elle se tourna prudemment pour lui faire face, ses mains caressant légèrement son dos et ses bras.

"Fran," commença-t-il. Il laissa tomber ses bras sur ses côtés, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Vos yeux. Ils sont si profonds, si bruns, et la façon dont vos yeux sont si légèrement ascendants vers l'extérieur est vraiment époustouflante. Quand je regarde dans tes yeux, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir me noyer. Quand vous regardez quelqu'un, vous lui donnez l'impression d'être la seule chose dans cet univers. Et tes yeux sont si expressifs. Juste le moindre regard peut parler de tels volumes, cela peut être écrasant. Parfois, tu me regardes, et j'ai l'impression de pouvoir voir en toi, de voir ton cœur, ton âme et elle est belle. »Elle ferma les yeux en rougissant doucement. Maxwell fit un pas en avant, touchant son visage des deux mains. "Regarde moi, Fran. Je veux que tu saches que c'est réel, c'est toi. Elle hocha la tête, ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder. Il regardait son nez,

«Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point ton nez est mignon? Je pouvais juste l'embrasser. Il se pencha pour lui donner un léger baiser sur le bout du nez, la faisant rire doucement.

Et ta bouche. Oh, mon Dieu, ta , tu as la bouche la plus délicieuse que j'ai jamais vue ou goûtée. Chaque fois que tu me souris, je fond. Et chaque fois que vous êtes surpris, vous faites ce petit "bonhomme" avec votre bouche qui est trop ce que je veux faire c'est t'embrasser, te goûter. Fran soutint son regard avec le sien alors qu'il descendait pour l'embrasser tendrement. "Mmm, tu as toujours bon goût, je n'en ai jamais assez. Tes lèvres sont si parfaites et pleines. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me crient de les embrasser encore et encore. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois avec plus de passion. Il enroula son bras gauche autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près de lui, tandis que sa main droite se frayait un chemin à travers ses boucles sombres et luxueuses, berçant sa tête. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, laissant courir sa langue le long de ses lèvres, les touchant à peine. Son gémissement était à peine audible alors que les lèvres de Fran s se séparaient, lui permettant un plus grand accès. La langue de Maxwell entra lentement dans sa bouche, explorant seulement un moment avant de s'éloigner prudemment, la serrant dans ses bras alors qu'il la regardait à nouveau dans les yeux. "Tu deviens de mieux en mieux, Fran. Ce jour-là, quand tu m'as dit que tu avais gagné le concours de baisers et que je ne croyais pas pouvoir le faire, wow, j'avais tort. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'être prouvé. Fran sourit, se souvenant de ce baiser. Elle s'était choquée avec celle-là, c'était si tendit la main pour embrasser à nouveau Maxwell, mais il ne frotta ses lèvres contre les siennes qu'une seconde. Darling, je ne suis pas encore fini. Laisse-moi finir. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, aimant la façon dont cela se passait. «Est-ce que j'ai mentionné à quel point ça m'allume quand tu te mords la lèvre comme ça?» Il lui lança un regard dégoulinant de désir, mais Fran savait mieux que de le poursuivre. Elle savait qu'il préparait quelque chose de spécial. Alors elle se contenta de simplement lever un sourcil suggestif.

Attrapant le regard, il continua. Vous, Fran, avez certains des sourcils les plus révélateurs que j'ai vu dans ma vie. La façon dont vous soulevez un sourcil lorsque vous êtes sceptique ou que vous suggérez quelque chose, la façon dont vous haussez les sourcils en état de choc, la façon dont vous vous plissez le front quand vous pensez à une excuse. C'est tout simplement incroyable.

Maxwell la regarda un moment avant de parler à nouveau. En gardant un contact visuel, il porta ses mains sur les côtés de son visage, ses pouces caressant lentement ses ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais tu es une déesse. Vous avez une structure osseuse parfaite. Des pommettes hautes, une mâchoire définie, mais délicieusement féminine. Et ton menton, j'adore la façon dont ça colle parfaitement sur mon épaule quand on danse. Je pourrais juste tenir votre menton pour toujours, en regardant dans vos yeux pour l'éternité.

À ce moment, il souleva doucement le menton de Fran s avec sa main, amenant son nez presque assez près pour toucher le sien. Une fois de plus, Maxwell se pencha vers elle, donnant cette fois de petits baisers à ses laissa échapper un souffle qu'elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle tenait alors que Maxwell lui parlait. Vous êtes une femme qui rit, Fran. Tu fais rire les autres aussi. Tu apportes de la joie dans la vie de tant de ce que tu as fait pour mes enfants, pour moi. Vous avez apporté la lumière dans une maison qui n'a jamais pensé à quitter les ténèbres.Dès votre arrivée, le rire et le bonheur ont été redécouverts. Tout ça grâce à toi. Ces lignes, vos lignes de rire, même si vous ne pouvez pas être heureux à leur sujet, sont un symbole pour le monde. Un symbole de votre bon coeur et de votre capacité à répandre le bonheur. C'est un cadeau que tu as, et c'est un cadeau que je chérirai toute ma vie. Merci, Fran.

Il lui sourit alors, un petit sourire reconnaissant. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de hocher la tête et de marmonner «Vous êtes les bienvenus», elle était si émue. Oy! Il n'a jamais été aussi honnête avec moi avant, c'est tellement incroyable, pensa-t-elle. Je suis en train de tracer de toutes les émotions partagées!

Ils ont partagé un léger baiser avant de continuer. Vous êtes de loin le meilleur auditeur que j'ai trouvé. Vous n'entendez pas seulement ce que je dis, mais ce que je ne dis pas. Vous entendez ce que j'ai peur de dire, ce que je crois pouvoir dire. Sans oublier de mentionner à quel point vos oreilles sont adorables. Si petit, si parfait. Il leva la main droite, passant lentement et délicatement son doigt sur la coquille de son oreille gauche, la regardant frissonner légèrement en réponse. «Je ne peux même pas te dire combien de temps j'ai voulu te toucher comme ça,» lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de traquer légèrement le chemin que son doigt prenait avec sa langue, faisant frémir Fran doucement.

Maxwell la rapprocha, amenant ses mains autour de sa taille et passant ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il la regarda frissonner de plaisir avant d'atteindre la masse de cheveux tombant en cascade dans son dos. D'une main, il tendit la main et toucha le sommet de sa veuve, la fixant silencieusement. Wow, personne ne m'a jamais touché là-bas comme ça! Fran pensa avec excitation, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait dire ensuite. «Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, Fran, mais quelque chose à propos du pic de ta veuve est si sacrément attirant. En fait, tous vos cheveux sont pratiquement irrésistibles. Je me retrouve constamment à vouloir passer mes doigts dans vos magnifiques cheveux noirs et bouclés. Chaque fois que vous le mettez en place, tout au sommet de votre tête, vous avez presque toujours quelques vrilles qui s'échappent, suspendus lâchement à vos tempes.C'est si élégant et hypnotisant que je ne peux pas vous quitter des yeux.Même lorsque vous venez de jeter vos cheveux pour le petit déjeuner avec la famille, vous êtes magnifique. Ma chérie, tu es tellement belle.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Fran baissa les yeux sur sa main, remarquant la façon dont il tournait distraitement une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt. De temps en temps, son doigt frôlait son cou, l'amenant à haleter, mais il ne semblait pas s'en -être qu'il est tellement impliqué dans ça qu'il ne réalise pas ce qu'il me fait. Ou peut-être qu'il sait exactement ce qu'il me fait, et il veut que ça ce que je sais, c'est que je pourrais le faire sauter ici, choses qu'il me dit seules suffisent à affaiblir mes genoux. Personne n'a jamais été si gentil. Personne n'a jamais pris le temps de me dire chaque petite chose qu'ils aimaient de autre homme ne m'a jamais fait ressentir ce que cet homme m'a fait ressentir, uniquement en me , aucun autre homme ne m'a fait ressentir cette période! Fran regarda dans les yeux de Maxwell, appréciant ce qu'il faisait pour elle,

En finissant, il déplaça sa main des cheveux qu'il faisait virevolter pour se reposer doucement sur le côté de son cou, son pouce massant si soigneusement la peau douce sous son menton. Il la regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser juste au-dessous de son oreille droite. Sa bouche s'attardait là, son souffle légèrement irrégulier contre sa pouvait dire qu'il se retournait tout autant qu'il l'excitait. Prenant son temps, Maxwell se fraya un chemin à travers la nuque, s'embrassant, léchant et suçant au passage. Il s'arrêta à la jointure de ses clavicules, trempant sa langue dans la légère indentation qui s'y trouvait. Il leva la tête pour regarder Fran dans les yeux, seulement pour les trouver étroitement fermés alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure de plaisir.«J'aime que tu ressentes tout profondément et complètement. Dieu, tu es si sensible partout, C'est si tentant de te voir réagir à ce que je te fais. Je pourrais juste t'embrasser partout, si tu me laissais.

Oh, je t'ai laissé, son silence et son absence de mouvement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle le regarda, la regardant, et pouvait à peine respirer. Le regard dans ses yeux était si innocent, si suppliant, elle ne pouvait que hocher la tête. Les yeux de Maxwell descendirent lentement son visage et son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il se pencha sur elle, prenant l'os lisse dans sa bouche, grignotant et embrassant le long jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'encolure du haut de Fran s. Elle portait une petite veste vert foncé avec une jupe courte assortie et des chaussures noires à talons hauts. Elle ne portait pas souvent du vert, mais il aimait quand elle le faisait. La façon dont elle contrastait avec sa peau de porcelaine la rendait d'autant plus sé , tu es absolument magnifique en vert. Je souhaite que tu le portes plus souvent, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle hocha la tête, faisant une note mentale pour acheter plus de vêtements verts. Alors que son regard retombait sur ses vêtements, il tendit lentement la main pour déboutonner la veste. Fran regarda attentivement ses mains car ce qui aurait dû prendre quelques secondes semblait prendre une éternité.Finalement, quand il a défait le dernier des trois boutons, Maxwell a lentement ouvert la veste verte pour révéler un débardeur noir très ajusté. Se déplaçant un peu pour l'aider à retirer le vêtement, Fran frissonna à la sensation de la matière qui glissait le long de ses bras jusqu'au sol derrière elle.

Immédiatement, il prit ses petites mains dans ses plus grandes comme il regarda dans ses yeux. Il passa doucement ses mains le long de ses bras vers ses épaules, puis redescendit. Votre peau est si douce, Fran. Elle lève les deux mains, prenant le temps d'embrasser le dos de chacune d'entre elles, en suçant légèrement la peau. Maxwell leva les yeux pour parler une fois de plus. Ma chérie, tu sens toujours si me trouve en train de respirer ton odeur enivrante quand tu es près de moi. Parfois je viens te chercher juste pour avoir une chance d'être près de toi, de te sentir, de te toucher. Tu es, sans aucun doute, magnifique. Il laissa retomber un bras vers son lieu de repos, tandis qu'il embrassait lentement l'autre, tout en regardant Fran le regarder. Atteignant l'intérieur de son coude, Maxwell a cessé de se déplacer vers le haut. Là, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, permettant à sa bouche chaude de rencontrer sa peau fraîche. Ses yeux se fermèrent pendant une seconde à la sensation de sa langue sur elle, une réaction dont il était très fier. Il aimait qu'il puisse la faire se sentir bien. Continuant son chemin après un moment, il se rapprocha de son épaule. Se brossant ses cheveux bouclés dans son dos, il admira la légère aspersion de taches de rousseur qu'il vit. Il ne les avait jamais remarqués auparavant, mais il les aimait immédiatement.

Regardant de son épaule à son visage, Maxwell baissa délibérément les mains vers l'arrière de Fran s jusqu'à sa son temps, il détacha tranquillement son débardeur de sa jupe, révélant seulement une seconde la peau lisse de son ventre alors qu'il atteignait ses mains sous le coton lisse pour caresser son corps. Il la rapprocha alors qu'il ramenait ses mains sur ses côtés, ses pouces lui chatouillant doucement les côtes. «Je ne peux pas exprimer avec des mots ce que je ressens pour vous toucher de cette manière, Fran. Je ne veux rien de plus que de me perdre en toi. Tu es si parfaite pour moi.

Fran rougit légèrement du haa! Est-il bon ou quoi ?! elle pensait à elle-même. «Je ne veux rien de plus que de te perdre en moi non plus, Max, murmura Fran, le regardant avec séduction.

«Maintenant, Fran, je le veux autant que toi, mais j'ai toujours l'intention de te montrer à quel point tu es une créature merveilleuse et merveilleuse, alors tu vas devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps, dit-il, à peine cacher sa faim pour elle. Avec ça, il a continué.«Ça doit partir,» se dit-il pour la plupart alors qu'il posa les paumes de ses mains à plat sur ses côtés, les amenant vers le haut de son corps, tirant aussi le haut vers le haut.«Soulevez vos bras, ma chérie», ordonna-t-il plus que demandé, soulevant finalement le haut du réservoir et sur la tête de Fran s, le laissant tomber sur le sol avec sa veste. Ses bras tombèrent à ses côtés alors que son esprit enregistrait exactement ce qu'il voyait. Son haut du corps était vêtu seulement d'un soutien-gorge de dentelle noire, si parfaitement coupé sur sa poitrine que Maxwell pouvait à peine se contenir. Sa mâchoire tomba légèrement et il haleta doucement à la beauté devant lui.

Fran sourit fièrement. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée à un homme, et ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'elle l'avait toujours. Elle voulait tellement qu'il la touche, mais elle savait qu'il voulait le faire à sa façon, alors elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le regarder et d'attendre.

Mon God Fran . Il cligna des yeux une fois. «Vous êtes à couper le souffle. Au delà de l'étourdissement. Jamais auparavant je n'ai vu quelque chose de si magnifique. Je ne peux même pas exprimer ce que je pense et ce que je ressens en ce moment. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, touchant sa tempe aux siennes.

«Alors montre-moi,» souffla-t-elle dans son oreille alors qu'elle se serrait aussi près de lui que possible.

Maxwell gémit à la sensation de son corps presque nu contre le sien, endolorie d'enlever sa propre chemise et de la sentir contre sa poitrine il avait une mission, et par George, il allait l'accomplir. Embrassant son autre bras, il entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens, serrant fortement sa main alors que sa bouche atteignait son poignet. Il pressa sa bouche à l'intérieur de son poignet, sentant son pouls contre ses lèvres. Sentant son rythme accru, il se sentait bien, mais il savait qu'il devait ralentir, ou qu'il ne finirait jamais. Remplaçant tendrement sa main à côté d'elle, il se redressa pour regarder dans ses yeux. Je ne peux pas vous montrer pour le moment. Mais si tu me laisses continuer

Ses yeux ont eu la question de prendre ce qu'il faisait plus loin. Elle hocha la tête, prit ses mains dans la sienne et les ramena autour d'elle à l'aide de son soutien-gorge. Il les a décrochés, mais avec un mélange de peur, d'anticipation et d'excitation, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Peut-être que j'aurais dû m'arrêter avant de me déshabiller. Oh, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Pensa-t-il en regardant dans les mares brunes foncées qui étaient les yeux de Fran.

Il a cherché n'importe quel signe de crainte ou de désespoir, mais n'a trouvé rien mais le désir en eux. Traînant ses yeux le long de son corps vers sa poitrine, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait commencé à l'aider à retirer son soutien-gorge. Reprenant son initiative, il ramena son regard sur ses yeux puis glissa délicatement le soutien-gorge dans ses bras et sur le sol. Il la dévisagea un long moment avant de regarder à nouveau son corps. Quand il l'a finalement fait, ses yeux se sont élargis, gelés sur ses seins.

Fran attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Elle l'a vu ouvrir la bouche pour parler plusieurs fois, mais rien n'est sorti. Wow, il aime ce qu'il voit, ou il le déteste tellement qu'il ne peut pas trouver de mots pour érons qu'il l'aime. Penché d'un côté, son corps se déplaça, brisant l'étourdissement de Maxwell. Fran il a commencé. Il a regardé. Il leva les yeux dans ses yeux, puis redescendit vers son corps, puis recula vers son visage.«Littéralement, il n'y a pas de mots pour vous décrire autre que la déesse parfaite. Vraiment.

Elle sourit, les joues rougissant d'embarras et un soupçon de fierté.«Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu une plus belle vue dans ma vie. Puis-je te toucher? Elle acquiesça calmement, dissimulant son intérieur extatique. Oh mon Dieu! Je ne peux pas croire que je suis sur le point d'être touché quelque part si intime par nul autre que M. Sheffield! Cela doit être un rê ! Je ferais mieux de me pincer et de m'assurer que je suis réveillé. Fran pinça négligemment l'extérieur de sa jambe, tressaillant légèrement. Hoo haa! Ce n'est pas un rêve! Porter sur le bébé! Elle posa son visage le plus séducteur quand Maxwell passa ses mains le long de ses bras, puis descendit les côtés de son corps, prenant ses seins dans ses mains, ses doigts caressant doucement la peau lisse. Elle se pencha sur son toucher, en voulant plus. Gardant un contact visuel, il se pencha lentement sur son corps, embrassant le centre de sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de ses seins.«Vous êtes si exaltant. Être juste près de toi s'être capable de t'embrasser ici Il l'a embrassée juste au-dessus de sa poitrine gauche, et ici puis a embrassé la partie inférieure de celle-ci, caressant le côté de sa poitrine avec son pouce. Ça me rend fou!

"Oh moi aussi", gémit Fran, sa tête tournant à la sensation de sa bouche sur sa poitrine. Elle sentit immédiatement une vague d'humidité entre ses jambes. Alors que sa bouche se frayait un chemin autour de sa poitrine, la torturant lentement en évitant son pic, elle sentit sa main gauche commencer à masser son autre sein. Ses genoux commencent à s'affaiblir à cause de toutes les sensations qui jaillissent du haut de son corps jusqu'au cœur de son être.

Sentant la faiblesse de ses jambes alors qu'elle vacillait un peu dans ses bras, Max déplaça son bras droit autour de son dos, consolidant fermement son corps contre le ès un tel contact entre eux, elle sentit son excitation contre sa jambe, produisant un grand gémissement dans le fond de sa gorge alors qu'elle pressait frénétiquement son corps contre le sien. Finalement, mettant fin à la torture de Fran s, il se déplaça vers son mamelon. Il passa légèrement sa langue sur elle, la sentant frissonner sous lui, avant de la prendre complètement dans sa bouche. Il suça délicatement, pressant son corps qui se tordait contre son besoin. Après plusieurs moments où il lui avait prodigué des soins, il leva les yeux vers elle, souriant doucement à ce qu'il voyait. Sa tête retomba aussi loin que possible, son cou complètement exposé à lui, alors qu'elle haletait pour reprendre son souffle. Je pourrais passer pour toujours ici avec toi, ma chérie te toucher, te goûter, te sentir contre moi. Je ne pourrais jamais en avoir assez.

Elle remonta lentement la tête, rencontrant ses yeux. Elle l'attira à une position debout avant de l'embrasser avec tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche, enfonçant également ses hanches dans les siennes tout en cherchant la chaleur mouillée de sa bouche. Leurs langues dansaient en s'embrassant, essayant désespérément de se rapprocher le plus possible l'une de l'autre. Les mains de Maxwell la parcouraient en arrière, sentant les muscles délicats de son petit corps. Une main retrouva son cou, chatouillant sa racine des cheveux alors que leur baiser s' l'espace de quelques secondes, son autre main rencontra le haut de sa jupe, ses doigts se déplaçant malencontreusement le long de la taille. Il la regarda dans les yeux, lui jetant un regard qui lui envoyait des picotements le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il éloigna sa bouche de la sienne, la regardant si intensément qu'elle était sûre qu'il lui rappelait son visage. À ce moment là,

Ouvre tes yeux, ma chérie. S'il te plaît, regarde. Elle les ouvrit pour le trouver en train de lui sourire, ses yeux maintenant pleins d'amour. C'est tout pour toi. Toi. Je ne pense pas que tu saches à quel point tu es parfait, combien tu comptes pour moi. Tout homme qui ne peut pas voir ça est un cadavre sanglant! »Il secoua la tête à la pensée de pourquoi elle était si bouleversée plus tôt. Il pourrait vraiment tuer l'homme qui l'a blessée comme ça. En repensant à la femme qu'il aimait, il se pencha et embrassa le bout de son nez, ses lèvres effleurant à peine sa peau. Il embrassa légèrement sa bouche, puis son menton, faisant un chemin de là à son oreille avec sa langue et ses lèvres. Il a plané près de son oreille, bourdonnant doucement pendant qu'il traçait les traits minuscules là. Prenant son temps, Max lui embrassa le cou jusqu'à la poitrine droite, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour sucer tendrement la chair chaude sous lui. Chaque fois qu'il l'a fait, il sentait Fran le pousser, voulant désespérément plus. En atteignant sa poitrine, il s'est arrêté. Il se pencha en arrière pendant une seconde, la regardant.

Fran baissa les yeux, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Maxwell avait encore une fois mis les deux mains dans son dos, et elle regarda alors qu'il lui tirait son corps, posant le côté de son visage sur son cœur. "Tu es dans mon coeur, Fran. Toujours, lui dit-il en écoutant son cœur battre à un rythme irrégulier. «Je suis dans le tien?»

Elle ne dit rien alors qu'elle portait ses mains le long de ses bras et jusqu'à sa grosse chevelure. Elle passa les doigts d'une main à travers ses boucles tandis que son autre main touchait son menton, guidant son regard vers les siens. «Serais-je en train de me faire faire ça si tu n'étais pas?» Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de continuer. Bien sûr que tu l'es. Je t'ai aimé depuis le moment où je t'ai rencontré. Cela a été quelque chose que j'ai rêvé et espéré depuis des années maintenant. Vous êtes dans mon coeur maintenant, et vous serez pour toujours, Max.

Il tourna la tête, embrassant sa poitrine directement entre ses seins. Il traça un chemin déchiqueté sur son ventre avec sa langue, léchant et suçant au fur et à mesure. Atteignant son nombril, il passa sa langue autour de son tranchant, puis le plongea dans la caverne minuscule avant d'appliquer des baisers libéraux sur son estomac tonique. Il se délectait dans sa peau chaude et lisse, souriant contre elle chaque fois qu'il sentait ses muscles se contracter sous lui. Il l'entendit gémir alors que ses mains agrippaient ses épaules pour ne pas s'effondrer dans ses bras. Il porta ses mains à sa taille, se redressant complètement une fois de plus. Max la caressa tendrement alors qu'il ramenait ses mains le long des flancs de son corps, puis descendait ses bras dans ses mains. Rassemblant leurs mains entre eux, il tourna le dos au lit, tout en regardant intensément dans ses yeux brun foncé.

«Tu es plus magnifique que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, Fran,» dit-il en passant sa main sur sa jambe droite, effleurant le bout de ses doigts le long de sa peau lisse en atteignant son mollet. De son autre main, il tendit la main vers son épaule, la tournant légèrement pour lui faire face alors qu'il soulevait sans effort sa jambe sur ses genoux. Il enleva sa chaussure, massant légèrement son pied et lui souriant. Elle sourit en retour, appréciant le travail du corps libre. «Tu sais,» commença-t-il en regardant son pied un moment avant de regarder en arrière, «J'adore quand tu es tout habillé pour aller à un événement spécial. Vous avez toujours l'air si brisant! Dans ces robes moulantes, et ces petites chaussures sexy, vous avez l'air si élégant et chic. Vous êtes une femme chic, ma chérie. Vous ne pouvez pas ressentir cela de temps en temps, mais croyez-moi. C'est juste un des millions de choses que j'aime chez toi.

Il laissa son regard retomber sur son pied, prenant la forme de sa jambe alors que ses yeux se déplaçaient vers le haut. Il tendit un léger chemin le long de sa cuisse avec sa main, pressant légèrement sa jambe alors qu'il atteignait l'ourlet de sa jupe. Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda dans ses yeux. «Je n'ai jamais vu de jambes plus extraordinaires sur une femme.» Ses doigts avançaient le long de son intérieur de la cuisse jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le haut de son bas de qu'il passait ses doigts sous le bord et glissait le tuyau le long de sa jambe et qu'il se déplaçait d'un seul mouvement fluide, Fran sentit une autre vague d'humidité entre ses cuisses.

Il porta une main à l'arrière de son genou. «J'aime tes genoux,» murmura-t-il en pliant sa jambe pour embrasser le haut de son genou. Il caressa doucement son mollet et se leva du lit, agenouillé sur le sol à genoux.

Fran le regarda, soudainement conscient de sa proximité avec sa zone la plus sensuelle. La pensée de ce qui peut venir immédiatement rempli son abdomen de chaleur. Est-ce qu'il a l'air sexy comme ça ou QUOI? Pensa-t-elle en admirant la vue de lui à genoux entre ses jambes. J'aimerais avoir l'appareil photo! Elle eut un petit rire à cette pensée, imaginant la réaction de Maxwell si elle venait à la tirer tout de suite et à prendre une photo.

Il leva à nouveau sa jambe, amenant sa bouche à sa cheville. Il mordilla l'os là, la sentant se tortiller sous le contact de ses dents contre sa peau. Il suivit alors son chemin jusqu'à sa jambe, pressant la chaleur de sa bouche contre sa peau fraîche. Il embrassa son mollet, ouvrant la bouche juste assez pour que sa langue s'échappe et la goûte. Fran gémit, sa voix faisant écho dans la pièce par ailleurs silencieuse. Elle laissa ses bras glisser hors de sa position, tombant sur son dos. Il regarda sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule alors qu'il se déplaçait, de temps en temps il sortait sa langue pour tracer une courbe, ou pour la chatouiller légèrement. Dieu, j'aime la façon dont elle me répond. Le moindre contact semble envoyer des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Le simple fait de l'embrasser suscite le plus sexy des gémissements. Elle est vraiment incroyable.

Atteignant sa cuisse, il rapprocha son corps, l'amenant au bord du lit. Il écarta délicatement ses jambes, embrassant l'intérieur de sa jambe supérieure. Il gémit bruyamment, sentant la chaleur irradier de son centre. Se rapprochant, il sentit son odeur crue et enivrante et faillit s'évanouir. «Dieu, tu es sexy!» Grogna-t-il entre deux baisers. Il se tenait à l'extérieur de sa jambe, traînant ses ongles sur sa peau alors qu'il lui mordait l'intérieur de la cuisse juste assez fort pour la choquer. Elle l'arqua de plaisir, gémissant de son nom. Ohhh Max! Il a apaisé la zone en suçant doucement avant de passer à l'autre jambe, provoquant des gémissements doux de ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Retirant son autre soulier, Maxwell ne perdit pas de temps à enfiler ses cuisses. Il saisit sauvagement sa jambe, soudainement remplie d'une passion plus grande que jamais auparavant. Il voulait tout lui donner, cœur et âme. Il voulait la faire se sentir mieux que jamais. Il voulait lui montrer qu'elle était la chose la plus importante du monde pour lui, et qu'il ne la laisserait jamais partir. Il se pencha vers elle, son nez à l'ourlet de sa courte jupe verte. Il remplit ses narines de son arôme pur et féminin avant de passer sa langue au bas de sa jupe. Il descendit la jambe de Fran s, fermant ses lèvres sur sa peau douce. Il voulait la boire, la sentir autour de lui, se perdre en elle. Atteignant son pied, Max massa tendrement comme il l'a fait l'autre avant de le poser sur le pieds sont toujours dignes d'un modèle, vous savez, Fran. Ils sont tout aussi beaux que dans cette publicité où tu jouais au basket dans les pompes, sinon même plus. »Elle agita légèrement ses orteils, lui souriant de sa position sur le dos. Il attrapa son pied et le chatouilla, souriant alors qu'elle se débattait sur le lit, riant et criant pour qu'il s'arrête.

Redressant son pied et se tenant silencieusement, il fut impressionné par la vision qu'il avait devant seulement par une petite jupe, Fran était presque complètement visible aux yeux aimants de Max. Alors qu'elle le regardait regarder par-dessus son corps, elle se redressa lentement, lui tendit les mains. Elle lui prit les mains puis se recula sur le lit, le tirant avec elle.

Assis à côté d'elle sur le lit, il lui caressa la jambe avec la main. En atteignant l'ourlet de sa jupe, il passa ses doigts le long de l'autre jambe, puis remonta jusqu'à sa taille. Tirer son corps vers lui, il sentit autour d'elle le bas du dos pour la fermeture à glissière de la jupe. Le guidant doucement, il reposa Fran sur le lit avant de lever légèrement les lui donna un petit coup de coude pour qu'elle les soulève, puis elle ramena rapidement le tissu vert foncé sur ses jambes et sur le sol, ses yeux suivirent ses mains. En la regardant, Maxwell s'allongea sur le côté, la tête appuyée sur le bras. «J'avais tort, tu n'es pas digne d'un modèle. Tu es plus belle que n'importe quel modèle, mon amour, chuchota-t-il en posant sa main libre sur son ventre plat. Il dessina des cercles prudents avec ses doigts, sentant ses muscles se serrer et se détendre sous son toucher.

Fran le regarda dans les yeux, tellement reconnaissant pour ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Elle leva la main pour toucher sa joue, lui souriant. "Merci, Max."

Pour quoi, Fran? "Demanda-t-il, regardant profondément dans ses yeux. "Je suis juste honnête. Tu es vraiment la femme la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Il lui sourit chaleureusement, essayant de transmettre son amour.

Pour tout. Pour m'avoir engagé, pour ne pas m'avoir viré, pour être mon ami, pour avoir écouté mes problèmes, pour ça. Merci pour tout, du fond de mon coeur. Vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie pour moi? Je suis juste un pauvre schlub de Queens. Tout ce que tu m'as donné est plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer. Fran baissa les yeux une seconde, puis revint dans ses yeux. Elle espérait pouvoir comprendre à quel point elle appréciait ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Il rit doucement, amenant sa main sur son visage, écartant ses cheveux de ses yeux. Tu n'es pas seulement un pauvre schlub du Queens. Vous êtes mon pauvre schlub du Queens. Je t'aime, Fran. Je t'aime tellement, et je veux juste que tu saches à quel point tu es spécial. Pas seulement pour moi, mais pour tout le monde. Vous avez un feu spécial que personne d'autre ne possède. Ce que vous avez en vous est unique. Tu es unique. Tu es le meilleur. Il lui passa la main derrière la tête, se massant la nuque avec douceur.

Elle le regarda, bouche bée pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie. «Je t'aime aussi, Maxwell,» murmura-t-elle après quelques minutes. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre elle.

"En plus, je ne ferais pas ça pour n'importe qui, tu sais," souffla-t-il dans son oreille, souriant dans ses cheveux.

Fran le repoussa brièvement, regardant son visage souriant. «Je ne devrais pas l'espérer, mista!» En le tirant de nouveau, elle passa ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'au bas de sa chemise. Retire ta chemise. Je veux sentir ta peau sur la mienne, demanda-t-elle en tirant sa chemise avec les poings fermés.

Il secoua la tête, soulevant son menton pour lui parler. Uh euh. C'est à propos de toi. Tout à propos de toi ce soir. Et je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé.

Bien alors finit déjà! Elle plaisantait à moitié, lui faisant un clin d'œil et pressant son corps contre le sien.

Il se pencha sur elle, l'embrassant doucement. Il s'attarda un moment, aimant la sensation de ses lèvres douces et pleines contre les se redressant, il baissa les yeux sur le seul vêtement laissé sur le corps de Fran: sa culotte. Des bikinis noirs en dentelle, ils faisaient évidemment partie d'un ensemble assorti avec le soutien-gorge qu'elle portait. Il passa son doigt sur le haut de sa culotte, s'arrêtant à sa hanche. Vous êtes si féminine, Fran. Votre maquillage, votre façon de vous habiller, votre façon d'agir, mais surtout votre silhouette. Tu es douce là où tu devrais être, sinueuse dans tous les bons endroits, et globalement juste spectaculaire. »Ses doigts continuèrent leurs voyages, courant de sa hanche vers l'intérieur, puis traversant le tissu jusqu'à l'autre jambe avant de se frayer un chemin vers l'autre. hanche. Comme il a senti son chemin à travers le matériau de dentelle, Max sentit le corps de Fran se serrer à ses côtés. Après avoir atteint sa hanche, il ramena sa main vers son centre, massant légèrement. Fran passa ses hanches contre sa main, souhaitant qu'il n'y ait pas de culotte entre sa main et son corps.

Sentant son besoin, Max agrippa les côtés du matériau en dentelle, les tirant rapidement le long de ses jambes. Il leva les yeux, stupéfait par la photo qu'il avait devant lui. Finalement, ses fantasmes se réalisaient. Après tout ce temps à rêver de la perfection de son corps, il le voyait enfin dans la vraie es plus parfait que je ne le pensais, Fran. Tu es un ange, tu es belle. Il se retourna vers son visage, fixant ses grands yeux bruns. Je t'aime, plus que tu ne pourrais jamais savoir. Je t'aime, Fran. Il s'étendit à côté d'elle, se penchant pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Brisant le baiser après un moment, Fran lui passa la main dans le dos, l'attirant plus près d'elle. Je t'aime aussi, Max. S'il te plait, fais-moi l'amour. Elle tendit la main vers sa ceinture, l'exhortant à se déshabiller aussi. Se frottant de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, Max se leva du lit, enlevant ses vêtements en un temps record avant de remonter sur le lit avec elle.

Fran inspecta lentement le corps de Maxwell, prenant tout de sa ligne grise jusqu'aux orteils. «Dieu, tu es sexy!» Murmura-t-elle en passant ses mains sur sa poitrine lisse et tonique. Elle pressa son corps contre le sien, gémissant doucement alors qu'il passait sa main sur son épaule, la plaquant à plat sur le lit.

Max se positionna soigneusement sur elle. Êtes-vous complètement sûr de vouloir faire ça, mon chéri? Nous pouvons attendre si tu n'es pas prêt. Il lui caressa doucement la joue avec le dos de ses jointures, un regard intense dans ses yeux.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quoi que ce soit dans ma vie, Maxwell. Prends-moi, gémit-elle, en tirant ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, creusant légèrement ses ongles dans sa chair. Il arqua le dos à son contact, gémissant son nom.

Regardant dans ses yeux, il entra lentement. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle gémissait contre son -moi, Fran. Ne ferme pas les yeux. Elle les rouvrit une fois de plus, fixant ses yeux verts. Max se déplaça lentement au début, ne voulant pas la blesser ou causer de l'inconfort, mais il accéléra rapidement en sentant Fran se tordre et gémir sous lui.

Avec un sentiment d'urgence, il prit sa bouche, trouvant rapidement sa langue avec la sienne. Il rompit le baiser alors qu'il commençait à sentir ses murs intérieurs se contracter autour de lui, forçant un fort gémissement au plus profond de sa poitrine. Il souleva légèrement son corps, prenant une poitrine dans sa main alors qu'il cherchait l'autre avec sa bouche. Sa langue reflétait les mouvements de ses doigts alors qu'il continuait à bouger en elle. Il pinça un mamelon entre ses doigts alors qu'il suçait avidement de l'autre avec sa bouche. Oh Max yes Fran respirait alors qu'elle se sentait se rapprocher. Elle poussa ses hanches rythmiquement avec les siennes, arquant son corps contre lui pour sentir autant de peau contre la sienne qu'elle le pouvait. Les muscles de son centre se resserrèrent une dernière fois autour de lui alors qu'elle pleurait d'extase. Quelques secondes plus tard, Max se conduisit en elle une dernière fois avant de se terminer,

Son corps s'effondra sur le sien alors qu'il luttait pour retrouver un semblant de respiration régulière. Fran leva la main pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sa poitrine se soulevant encore sous lui. Il roula à côté d'elle, l'attirant près de lui pour lui reposer la tête dans le creux de son cou. Alors que leurs battements de cœur ralentissaient et se détendaient, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le contentement les ayant lavés sur leurs deux visages.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs instants alors que l'épuisement régnait, pensant à ce qui s'était passé. - Tu es parfait, murmura Max, embrassant tendrement les lèvres de Fran en tombant dans un sommeil paisible.

Et comme Fran, aussi, glissait dans un sommeil confortable, elle sourit à l'endroit où elle était. Elle était enfin avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il l'a complétée, il l'a rendue parfaite.


End file.
